Ayase Miharu
Summary Amakawa Haruto’s unrequited childhood sweetheart. She mysteriously disappeared soon after their high-school entrance ceremony and devastated Haruto. He’s always regretted not confessing his feelings to her… even until his next life. She got caught up in the summoning circle that summon her friend Sumeragi Satsuki and Sendou Takahisa and got dragged off to a faraway world where she got thrown off in the outdoor wilderness with 2 Takahisa's young sibling, got captured right away by slave merchant before Haruto found her and rescue her. Appearance Miharu is a cute and quiet girl, she has a soft feature on her face, her eyes look kind and her black long hair hang freely until her waist, under her clothes she actually has quite the figure, with all the curves and bulges in all the right place Personality Miharu is a soft and kindhearted girl, sometimes even too kind for her own good, she ranks number one in her middle school list of girls the boy want to marry, and also the rank of housewife type girlfriend, she's a caring person, honest, and responsible, and seeing her still fulfilling her promises, she's a really loyal girl, though aside that, she's also a really shy girl, she's not good at interacting with boys, and she's known to be too forgiving. History Ayase Miharu is childhood friend of Amakawa, Haruto. They have been together since they were children and practically grew up together. Miharu's family lives next door to Haruto's house, because of that their families have good relationships, Miharu is a cute girl both from her childhood and her current self, and she attracts other boys attention, but because of their young age, that attraction turns the boys to pick on her instead, scaring her at this time. Haruto becomes the only one to protect her and becoming the wall between her and other boys, turning her to then be dependent on Haruto. Although one day Haruto had to leave town following his father after his parents divorced. Knowing that, Miharu kept crying asking Haruto to stay, Haruto then promised to one day coming back to her and at that time he will marry her. Both of them then grow up while holding the promises close, bettering themselves waiting for the day they meet again Aki, Haruto's sister that stayed with her mother, introduced Miharu to her new family, Sendou Takahisa and Masato, where the two of them become the new group of childhood friends that grow up together, though shes not good with boys, she has tried her best to befriend Takahisa for Aki's sake, though she still doesn't interact with other boys the same. On the first day of High school entrance ceremony, on their way home, a magic circle appears out in Takahisa and Miharu senior Satsuki Sumeragi surrounding it. The circle also enveloped Miharu and the two of Takahisa siblings near her, and the next moment she knew it, she was already standing in an empty grassland in another world. WN Route ''Meeting You In This World 3 Way Lockdown Galwark Ball Reunion Cold War LN Route Meeting You In This World Life in the Rockhouse I Life in Spirit Village Galarc Ball Haru-kun Life in the Rockhouse II Relationships ;'Rio/Amakawa Haruto' : Ayase Miharu is Amakawa Haruto (Rio's previous incarnation)'s 1st love and childhood friend. Before they separated when they were 9 years old, they made a promise to married when they were adult. Due to that promise, both of them worked hard in every aspects to be a better man/woman for the other party. When they reached the age to enter High School, Haruto returns to the city where Miharu was and managed to enter the same school by chance. After knowing that through the class listing, he went out to search for her. However, upon seeing the seemingly close relationship between Miharu and Takahisa, Haruto ran away and missed the chance to reunite with Miharu as he mistook Miharu and Takahisa relationship. After few days of hesitation, Haruto decided to talk to Miharu face-to-face to remove the regret for not facing her. However, the regret cannot be eliminated as Miharu went missing (she was transmigrated to another world). Haruto carried this regret till the end of his life when he lost his life during a traffic accident. :In volume 4, the reincarnated Haruto, Rio, found Miharu and co. in the forest. Rio was confused of how to interact with her again as his moral values were different from those when he was Amakawa Haruto. He also detested the idea of involving Miharu and those he holds dear into his revenge toward Lucius. This stemmed form the fact that he felt guilty of killing people despite being necessary. Hence, he felt that he is not qualified to be close to her nor is he qualified to attain happiness. :Later, Aisia bestow a dream upon Miharu, a dream about Haruto after they separated and Rio before they reunited again. This spurred Miharu to approach Rio more aggressively (it is only aggressively when compared to her usual shy/timid personality). :Aisia also warn Miharu that Rio is kind but cowardly person as he doesn't want people he love to enter his life because he may end up hurting them. She also says if Miharu want to stay by Haruto's side once more there's one opportunity to do so, when he revealed his true identity and tells her not to run away if that opportunity comes. Thanks to Satsuki who give Haruto advice he can accept himself and Miharu once again. She later tells Sendou Takahisa that she's in love with Haruto as his past and as Rio, Takahisa attempt to kidnap Miharu but Rio came and saving her (also carried her like a princess ) :While in WN, Miharu keeps comparing Rio with the previous Haruto, Miharu realizes that she's totally fine just being around Haruto though he supposedly are stranger boy, later on, Aishia put Haruto's life in japan as a dream to Miharu without explanation, completely scaring her, when she reunited with Takahisa and he hugged her, the dream comeback and Miharu completely flipped out, trying to tell Haruto that watching confusedly that he got it wrong, when Takahisa asks her to come with him to Stellar Kingdom, Miharu refuses him and stated that she want to stay with Haruto, in the party, Haruto confessed his love to Miharu, so clearly without letting any chance of misunderstanding, but before he confessed who he was and Miharu answers, their confession got disturbed by Aki and Takahisa, she then get forcefully taken away by Takahisa to Stellar kingdom, and only several month later she know who Haruto is after Lilyana gives her Haruto letter that Takahisa took. ;'Sumeragi Satsuki' :Satsuki is Miharu's senior since middle school, both of them are in the Student council, though their relationship starts off pretty stiff, they keep getting closer with Satsuki in the end also joining the group of childhood friend with Takahisa, after the summoning, they got even more closer. ;'Sendou Takahisa' : Takahisa falls in love with Miharu in the first sight, he's actually straight up frozen in their first meeting after Aki introduced Miharu to the Sendou siblings, although Miharu is not good with boys, she endured it and try her best to adapt because Takahisa are Aki new family and will be her brother, but because Miharu not approaching any other boys, she looks like she only close with Takahisa from other people eyes, Takahisa too, as the only man that can get close to Miharu feel some sort of superiority, he also think that its just natural, and if he confess his love, Miharu will definitely accept, he simply didn't do it because he's afraid to ruin the relationship of their little group, because in the end, the real bond that tied them are Aki, and he don't want that relationship between Aki and Miharu to change because of him. :Their relationship start to crack after their reunion, out of sense of relief after meeting again, Takahisa just hugged Miharu suddenly, scaring her, and then Miharu's decision to stay with Haruto that completely collapsed Takahisa's little dream, and after Takahisa's stunt of deceiving Miharu and taking her by force to Saint Stellar, they are pretty much in a cold war with Miharu refusing to interact in any way with him. ;'Sendou Aki' :Aki really like Miharu just like her own sister, though she also get jealous with Miharu and Haruto when they start entering their own world and Aki always trying to put herself in the middle of them, Aki turn to hate Haruto because he break his promise to stay with Aki forever by leaving following his father, While Miharu keep staying, something that Aki consider as protecting her promises, she later trying to recreate her little happy world by pushing his new brother to be with Miharu to make Miharu forget Haruto and stay with her, disregarding Miharu's feelings. ;'Sendou Masato' :Masato meets Miharu the first time when Aki brings Miharu to be introduced to the Sendou siblings where Masato, just like his brother, just stand there freezing, entranced by Miharu's looks ;'Celia Claire' : in WN, Miharu becomes a good friend with Celia in their time staying together with Haruto, while at first she's really surprised hearing that Celia is way older than her and that Celia is Haruto's teacher at school, Celia is really impressed with Miharu's cooking skill and her housework skill, at the same times Celia kinda puffed out when Haruto prioritizing to clear the misunderstanding when Aishia wake up in Haruto bed to Miharu first before explaining it to her. ;'Aisia' : Miharu and Aishia has a really good relationship, Miharu often teaches Aishia cooking and what Rio likes in his food, while Aishia supports Miharu and also giving her hints about Rio's Japanese identity and advice on how to face Rio, at one point, Aishia also creates a temporary contract path with Miharu when Rio is away for too long, that giving a side effect that raise Miharu's affinity to Spirit arts. ;'Latifa' : Latifa and Miharu have a close relationship enough that Latifa told her her previous life story and the story after her reincarnation, though Latifa also still treat Miharu as rival for Rio affection. ;'Liselotte Cretia' : Although at first it makes her nervous to meet a noble lady like Liselotte, meeting her several times manage to warm up both of them that now they can interact as normal friends. ;'Lilyana Saint Stellar''' :Though their relationship starts pretty stiff because of Lilyana position as the princess, they quickly become close with each other because of Lilyana's kind and friendly disposition, although Miharu asks to have some job in the palace and becoming something like Lilyana's lady attendant, yet she spends more time accompanying her when having tea, Miharu get even more close after Lilyana ask her to be her teacher on the Japanese language. :While Lilyana actually felt pretty guilty deceiving Miharu and taking her to her kingdom to follow Takahisa's will, she got even more depressed and feel guilty after she manage to read Haruto letter that she translate that she give the letter to Miharu despite her promise to Takahisa and deeply apologizes to Miharu, she then chose to fulfill Miharu's wish to meet Haruto again even if it means going against Takahisa's will. Ability *As a summoned person from another world, Miharu received an immense amount of Mana compared to normal people of the world, though she still has no knowledge or ability of using it whatsoever *As a method for self defense, Haruto teaching her in Martial arts by using a Staff/Rod, though it's strictly only for self defense, without any ability to defeat opposition *She also learns some spirit art in LN, and because of her temporary contract with Aishia at certain times, her affinity to Spirit art are boosted to a high degree even compared to Seirei no Tami highest practitioner in her level Trivia *In WN, the price of both Miharu and Aki combined as slave if they got sold as harlot are approximately 50 Gold coin with Aki on the cheaper part because of her age, as reference, the annual income of a lower class noble are 40 Gold coin Gallery MiharuPic.jpg|MiharuPic Miharu (1).jpg|Miharu Design V00101.jpg|Miharu 1st cover V0400.png|Haruto and Miharu at vol 4 cover V0401.png|Haruto meeting miharu again V0402.png|Miharu in Vol 4 art spread V0603.jpg|Miharu playing withe the Spirit village girls V0703.jpg|Miharu learning spirit art V0803.jpg|Aishia giving Miharu the dream about Haruto life V0902.jpg|Miharu and the Galwark party ladies V1000.jpg|Miharu and Haruto V1002.jpg|Miharu art spread V1101.jpg|Miharu and Latifa V00105.png|Haruto seeing Miharu with another guy V0313.png|Miharu arriving in the new world V0406.png|Miharu captured by slave hunter V0407.png|Haruto watching Miharu cooking V0409.png|Miharu flying with Haruto V0504.jpg|Miharu meeting Latifa the first time V0509.jpg|Miharu teaching aishia cooking V0608.png|Miharu and Aki and Latifa V0713.jpg|Miharu crying seeing Haruto drown in revenge V0809.jpg|Miharu, Aki and Masato V0812.jpg|miharu and Liselotte V0904.jpg|Miharu and Haruto in Party dress V0906.jpg|Miharu reuniting with satsuki V0908.jpg|Haruto escorting Miharu and Liselotte V0913.png|Miharu found out about Haruto real identity V1004.jpg|Haruto and Miharu V1013.jpg|Haruto saving Miharu V1104.jpg|Miharu, Masato and Rio MiharuChibi.png|Miharu_CB Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Japanese